legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Supplying the Hospital
Supplying the Hospital is a simple fetch quest in Ponydale initiated by accepting Nurse Coldhoof's request for supplies. She needs supplies from three different vendors, all found within Ponydale. After collecting the items from the vendors, the quest is completed by returning to Nurse Coldhoof. Quest Initiation Nurse Coldhoof can be found outside of the hospital in the southwest region of Ponydale. If the player offers to help her, she mentions about the hospital supply orders either being delayed or not coming at all, and because of that, the hospital does not have enough supplies in case of an emergency. As such, she directs the player to gather some simple emergency supplies consisting of cloth for bandages, pure water and canned food. Journal (Prior to Open Access Release): Nurse Coldhoof has asked me to gather items for the Ponydale hospital from Tonic, Chef Linguine, and Marvell in the event of an emergency. *''Find Tonic and get medicines from her.'' *''Find Chef Linguine and get food from him.'' *''Find Marvell and get cloth from him.'' Journal: Nurse Coldhoof has asked me to gather items for the Ponydale hospital in the event of an emergency. I need to find Tonic, on a hill west of the Ponydale schoolhouse, Chef Linguine, south of the Gem Mines, and Marvell, in the Ponydale Boutique. *''Find Tonic.'' *''Find Chef Linguine.'' *''Find Marvell.'' Gathering the supplies The player has to ask Tonic, Chef Linguine and Marvell for the donations. Their respective locations are indicated in the quest journal. * Tonic can be found next to the Waterfall Tree on a hill west of the Ponydale schoolhouse in southwestern Ponydale. She mentions about owing one to Nurse Coldhoof a while back, and donates a Medical Potion Crate. * Chef Linguine is just outside of his clover-themed cafe found atop the hill north of Sugarcane Corner and the town hall, south of the Gem Mines. He donates a Food Box, and insists that the label with his name is facing outwards. * Marvell is found within The Boutique, east of the river in Ponydale. He lets the player collect a Stack of Cloth from a pile of spare fabric. After collecting the supplies: Journal: I've got the supplies, and now I just need to take them back to Nurse Coldhoof. *''Return to Nurse Coldhoof.'' Quest completion After collecting the supplies, return to Nurse Coldhoof. She examines the donations, which include anti-inflammatories and a few dry poultices from Tonic, a soup mix from Chef Linguine that has his name stamped all over it, and clean cloth from Marvell. She thanks and rewards the player with a Assistant Nurse Cap, and the player gains 2000 XP for completing the quest. Journal: I've helped Nurse Coldhoof to supply the hospital. Trivia * The required supplies might not show up in the player's inventory, but the quest can be completed regardless; the items could, in previous versions, even be sold, though doing so may have bugged the quest. * In Open Server Event 10, the journal lists the NPCs' names and steps for this quest, however it may not update after getting the items from the NPCs. ** The bug has since been fixed, and the journal was updated to include more information during the Open Access Release. * In Open Server Event 11, talking to Nurse Coldhoof does not activate the quest initiation dialogue, but the journal entry for the quest will be added after talking to her and the player could still complete the quest. ** The bug has since been fixed. Gallery LOE quest Supplying the Hospital.png|Locations important to the quest Tonic.png|Tonic the Alchemist can be found beside the Waterfall Tree CloverCafePonydalePA6-1.png|Chef Linguine can be found outside the Clover Cafe TheBoutiquePA4-1.png|Marvell can be found in The Boutique Category:Quests Category:Ponydale